Talk:Vampires
Isn't Mika a noble vampire since he was turned into vampire by Krul who is a progenitor? 11:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) We do not know the conditions required for a vampire to be classified as a progenitor or noble, but it is possible he may become a noble in the future. However, he only wears the clothing of the city guards instead of clothing for a noble, so he is not considered to be one at the moment. ResidentialPsycho (talk) 22:26, December 5, 2015 (UTC) um , excuse me ! Can you help me to find Mikeala profile ? I really need it ! (unlisted user) Here is the link to his profile page on the Wiki: http://owarinoseraph.wikia.com/wiki/Mikaela_Hyakuya ResidentialPsycho (talk) 20:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) This article is full of nonsense. "Noble" and "Progenitor" are clearly interchangeable terms within the series, not separate classes. Horn and Chess are 17th Progenitors; Mika is as much a commoner as Lacus and Rene. It would appear that "noble" is simply a generic term, while "__ Progenitor" is the actual title a noble holds. Similar to how human nobility might have Dukes and Barons and Marquise and so on and so forth, yet all of those ranks are all "nobles" of some sort. In fact, in the most recent fanbook, the descriptions of ALL the noble vampires both describe them as 貴族 (nobles) as well as giving their progenitor rank. Additionally, if proof is needed that Mika isn't a noble, consider this: he's given absolutely no deference or special treatment from other vampires than Rene and Lacus are. He wears a hooded outfit when in Sanguinem and even sometimes when outside of it; this only changes when he, Rene, and Lacus all have those fancy new uniforms later, which is probably more to denote them as leaders/commanding officers of sorts of the vampire forces (to judge by how they make decisions and can tell the common soldiers what to do) than anything to do with noble status. Mika does, admittedly, wear his hood down around Sanguinem a LOT, but he's favored by Krul and acting as Ferid's servant, and as they are the top two nobles in the city, if they're permitting him to do that then it's doubtful anyone would argue the point. I'd clean up the article myself but wikia's ads have developed a nasty tendency to crash my browser if I'm browsing for more than five minutes at a time... ACDragonMaster (talk) 03:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) "Noble" and "Progenitor" certainly appear to be as you described, but I think we were waiting on an official verdict. Unfortunately, I don't have any word about any of the Seraph official fan books being published in English, so that might be a long time coming. If you're certain that's what the most recent fanbook says, then we can go ahead and make that connection. There's also been debate about Mika as a noble or not. According to some people, any vampire who is turned by a progenitor becomes a noble, which would make him a noble. However, only nobles can turn humans into vampires, so wouldn't the whole population become a population of nobles? Where would the common vampires come from? Another source lists Mika as a common vampire alongside Rene and Lacus. I made that change before, but someone changed it back. It's also possible that Mika only has the status as a common vampire for now because no one has officially claimed to be his sire. When he appears in Vampire Reign volume 2, Lacus and Rene talk discuss rumors about him being turned by Krul, but this means that no one has actually claimed him or given him status.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 21:28, February 8, 2016 (UTC) I assumed Mikaela isn't a common vampire, because he is using a first-class vampire weapon, which none of them is capable of wielding except the progenitors aside from Krul or Saitou who don't even bother using one.Hentaism (talk) 01:25, February 9, 2016 (UTC) I can easily provide scans of the character profiles from the fanbook(s) if people need proof. Not necessarily high quality scans, but legible enough to see the kanji. Honestly it's pretty obvious in either language if you pay attention to the way characters use the terms (assuming the translation is actually halfway decent, of course, yes I am looking at you Viz), the only noteworthy thing is that in the fanbook the high-ranking progenitors like Krul are labeled as "High Noble" (上位貴族) instead of just "Noble" (貴族), in addition to the progenitor rank, of course. But noble is still noble. Really there's a crapton of stuff in the fanbooks that information I've seen on this wiki contradicts--it wouldn't hurt for people to take the approach of "less information is better than misinformation" and actually confirm their sources before editing. ACDragonMaster (talk) 05:15, February 9, 2016 (UTC) : Also re: Mika, the fanbooks do NOT list him as a noble. Just as a vampire. Lacus and Rene also possess first-class weapons, for that matter, hence my comment above about how the hoodless uniforms seem to be more of a "these are the vampire soldiers in charge of the other soldiers" thing than any indication of nobility. For one thing, nobles wouldn't be wearing uniforms in the first place...... ACDragonMaster (talk) 05:19, February 9, 2016 (UTC) It says on the Trivia that they "don't have body temperature" and "all their biological activity is suspended." This is... impossible, isn't it? Shinrakugin (talk) 23:58, May 4, 2016 (UTC) In manga 51 it is revealed that stronger nobles actually don't die when subjected to sunlight, instead, the toxin in their blood causes them to catch fire and put them in extreme agony, even through the normally dulled pain that they feel. This is presumably due to the regenerative capabilities of vampires outspeeding the damage. From what Urd Geales implied, they can last 10 days in this state if not longer. 23:16, November 7, 2016 (UTC)colers